


Winner Takes All 赢家通吃

by honey_wine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom John, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Top Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wine/pseuds/honey_wine
Summary: 医生跟侦探隔空视频，医生一个人做全套





	Winner Takes All 赢家通吃

**Author's Note:**

> PWP，Phone Sex，详细自慰描写，道具，Dirty Talk

起因是一句简单的话。  
——你想我了吗？

John后仰着放松，手指在柔软的棉麻衬衫领口那拨弄了一会，他独自待在221B起居室，天光在餐桌台上横七竖八的传单上跃动，提醒他本该进行的本周采购——可Watson医生此刻只想偷懒。他任由自己陷在柔软的沙发中，试图把除这沙发以外的世界全部都遗忘，只专心对付那正对着他打开的笔记本电脑中的敏锐视线。Sherlock正在视讯通话的另一头，他身后是尼斯蔚蓝海岸的迷人天际线，阳光追逐着热浪扭曲空气，一如John此刻微微加重的鼻息。

“做给我看，John。”对方声音非常温柔，却也是命令。

他只迟疑了一会儿，然后开始解自己的衣服。

数周前。

Sherlock即将前往欧洲大陆调查一桩跨国人体器官走私案，他的助手本该理所当然的同行，只是Watson医生突发奇想，认为偶尔强调一下自己的世界不是光围着大侦探和他的案子转的也不是坏事，选择留在伦敦守护诊所里那些大呼小叫的可爱病人们——这很快被证明不太明智，那时候他还没想到Sherlock会一去就是两个多月。

侦探从巴黎一路追到棕榈泉，又转道去了巴塞罗那，之后在那里失去联络了一段时间，等到John终于再次联系上他的时候，发现通讯画面里的人居然懒洋洋躺在尼斯的银色沙滩上享受着日光浴。John不知道该先震惊于Sherlock会做日光浴这件事还是Sherlock让自己提心吊胆了这么久却一个屁都不放这件事，那本应是关心的语气听起来就不太和善。

“你的案子呢？”

“哪个？走私？双胞胎绑架？比利牛斯那间修道院失窃案？”

——你到底是又接了多少，是要把整个欧洲的犯罪分子都一网打尽吗？John没有掩饰这不爽，“让你离开英国的那个。”

“哦，已经解决了，嫌疑人死在西西里，没法带他回来接受女王的制裁了。”Sherlock满不在乎的摆摆手，“不过我顺便弄到一本客户名录，那里面有不少能上泰晤士报头条的名人呢，雷斯垂德会非常高兴的。”

大概吧，如果他不是看到你的旅费账单瞬间先跳起来的话——John尽量装作不在乎的切入正题，“你什么时候回伦敦？”

“不知道。”

他的眉毛就皱起来，“你可别说你爱上度假了。”

“也不能这么说，按照我理解的常识，度假是要和所爱的人一起的，我的医生又不在这里。”Sherlock说得懒洋洋的，把玩着手中数据线，John的脸庞却一阵发热。

他语气放和缓一些，“那为什么不回来，有新案子？”

“也不算，我在追踪一个人。”

通常Sherlock语焉不详，很少是因为他不想跟别人分享他的理论，John知道某人的倾诉欲其实大得吓死人——只是他往往非要等到别人请求才开口，就像某种权利游戏中的策略，而John很不想惯着他这臭毛病。

“那你加油。”

Sherlock果然把不高兴写在脸上，“John，你不像以前那样浪漫了，看来整天给老头老太太开降血压药真的会抹杀激情。”

——把恋人扔下独自跑到度假胜地一呆十几天的家伙有资格提浪漫两个字？ John倒想看看他到底是在办怎样惊心动魄的大案子，“你追踪谁？黑手党？跨国犯罪集团？臭名昭著的连环杀人犯？”

“我在火车上遇到一个人，玩21点连输给他三次，被赢走身上最后一点现金和几块尼古丁贴片。我就追着他一路来到这里，我一定要搞清楚他怎么出的老千。”

John想破脑袋也没想到这回答，他呆呆的说，“就这个？”

“三次，John。”Sherlock严肃的说。

John想脱口而出的其实是 “你这个蠢材！”，但认真纠结这个问题的话更明显的结论是他自己更自作自受，于是他放弃了，“……你高兴就好。”

John感叹完对方，又开始感叹自己，他前几天还为这个杳无音讯的家伙担心得吃不下饭，也许他才是那个更傻的人——不，蠢的永远是Sherlock，他就是天字第一号的蠢材加大混蛋。

“你生气了？”

“有一点。下次如果没死的话，劳驾先告诉我一声再去玩你的幼稚游戏。”

Sherlock一副没听进去的样子。屏幕里的他视线在John身上停留半天，就像在演绎一具奇异的尸体，终于他露出一个颇有深意的笑容，“我觉得那并不是你生气的原因，你生气是因为我的视讯通话打断了你刚才在做的事，而你迁怒于我。”

John谨慎观察对方，他身后的露台外有着蓝得不可思议的天空，看得到随风摆荡的棕榈树叶尖，Sherlock确实在遥远的法国没错，但距离显然没有削弱对方的观察力。

但他也没什么好怕。 “是的，我本来想赶在天黑前去趟TESCO，但你现在有可能害我赶不上购物巴士。”

Sherlock看起来没接受这说辞。

他起身走到Mini吧，倒了些冰块到手中的柠檬水里，“要不我们来玩个游戏？如果我能猜到你刚才在干什么，接下来你就老实听我摆布。”

“我没兴趣，”John迅速回答，“如果你没什么事，我先挂了。”

Sherlock以一个倨傲的姿态重新坐回扶手椅，似笑非笑的语气却带着几分轻柔的暧昧，“你想我了吗？John。”

“当然，你不在的这段时间，我每天晚上趴在枕头上哭。”

“真感人，”Sherlock喜欢John少见闹脾气的模样，他凑得离画面近一点，“其实你可以说你想我了，我会考虑尽快赶回来的。”

这真是高贵的施舍，John已经不太想搭理他，抬头看一眼窗外开始显得柔和的天光，现在出发的话应该还能赶上末班车。但Sherlock打断他的思绪，他轻扬起下巴示意John身后，那椅背上搭着一件褐色的长袍，“那是我的睡衣。”

John回头看了一眼，“嗯。”他的声音有点小。

而Sherlock像是在分析一件证物，语调冷静而笃定。

“我离开的时候把它扔进衣柜了，我想不出你有什么合理的理由要把它找出来又放在手边。”

“是吗，我不知道，也许你记错了。”John移开视线，他试图挪一下摄像头。

“——这又提醒我，你接受Skype视频通话请求的时间也比平时慢了一倍以上，我刚才看你脸也有点红，而你不会大白天喝酒，看起来也不像是生病。”

John沉默了，Sherlock顺势让这个沉默变得更久一些，他享受这种沉默给说谎者带来的压迫。

“你想说什么？”

“我认为你在想我。”

“是吗，”John强作镇定，他故意说，“你觉得我因为你不在就欲火焚身？”

“我不是觉得，我是确信，”Sherlock眸中有无法察觉的暗色闪过，像是某种发起进攻的掠食者，“你忘了把润滑剂收起来了，就在你左手边的40厘米远的茶几上。”

这低沉的声音是如此之近，如同梅菲斯特在肩头的低语，如他就在眼前，而不是千里之外，John被这低语撩的心脏如雷鸣般狂跳。

“你是在想着我自慰吧，John？”

现在，他似乎也没有别的选择了。

“你继续做刚才的事，我想看。”

Sherlock好整以暇的坐在那，那低沉的嗓音被电流处理后居然也是该死的性感。而被说对方当场拆穿之后，John并未像自己原本以为的那样当场走人，他升起一股奇异的坦荡之心，也许他是疯了，但他就是觉得那主意听起来也不坏。

——让我看，John。

有如伊甸园的红苹果上滑下的水滴线，让人只想不顾一切咬下去。他不知道自己的手指在领口那犹豫了多久，但是，他无法对抗Sherlock的请求。在衣服从身上轻轻划开的那一刻羞耻感真正来袭，但那时已经无路可退了。  
而显然他已经花费超出某人耐心的功夫，Sherlock冷淡的说：

“真慢。”

他脸上是一贯微妙自持的表情，就像在犯罪现场指挥他的医生对尸体进行勘察。

“如果我在的话，早把你扒光了。”

John因为这句话难以自禁的抖了一下，他有冲动立刻就穿好衣服合上电脑结束这处刑，但John Watson也讨厌临阵脱逃。

“你不是想看我是怎么做的吗？”他顶回去，“别催我。”

这是个好理由，对方没再抱怨，只接了一句，“把衣服拉开。”John乖乖照办。

他今天穿的是Sherlock深恶痛绝的那件棕色格纹衬衫，被说成活像是90岁的苏格兰乡下老太太，但下面什么也没穿，Sherlock就觉得这件衣服也没那么讨厌。

屏幕上的画面跟现实中多少不太一样，他知道脱光了的John会比穿衣服的时候看起来胖一点，那软绵绵的小肚子，那蜜色肌肤的肩头圆润的线条下的伤疤。John离开军队的时间有点久了，不会一直保持干练的体型，只是他抱起来又那么的轻，小小的个子一把就可以抓起来扔到床上。

现在John坐在那，只能看却碰不到，他的柔软的身体被显示屏偏色成荧光白，敞开的衣襟下若隐若现的两点看起来就更加嫣红。这让Sherlock感受到另一种层面的异样快感。而且John咬嘴唇的次数变多了，他在紧张，真可爱。

Sherlock故意让自己的声音听起来冷淡一点，“快点，John，还是你希望由我来主导？”

John并没有什么Phone Sex的经验，他在犹豫是不是应该脱掉裤子，但Sherlock示意他不要。看来他必须先保持这个状态做点什么。

于是他努力回想之前看过的色情片，胡乱在身上摸了两下，接下来就不知道该有什么动作，Sherlock决定帮助他。

“乳头。”

John慢吞吞说，“我不喜欢。”

Sherlock看起来想在思考，“……嗯，确实，你喜欢用舔的。”

但是他还是示意John尝试一下，这可让他犯难了，乳头并不是他的敏感地带，Sherlock倒有的是办法让他敏感起来，但John实在无法靠自己摆出那些姿势。

他的手附上胸前轻轻拨弄，只是觉得有一点轻痒，实在无法像AV演员那样非常享受非常投入，这好像是在给Sherlock做某种奇怪的表演，但Sherlock却说，“扯它。”

“……你是变态吗？”

“按我说的做，John，不然等我回来就不仅仅是扯了。”

John只好捏住那小小凸起，指腹在尖端擦过的时候会引起一波异常的细碎电流，和Sherlock触碰他的时候不太一样，大脑内会同时收到来自乳尖和手指两种截然不同的感受，似是而非的快感更多来源于屏幕那头的Sherlock的视线。Sherlock未曾把视线从他身上移开过半分，即使John只觉得自己像个蹩脚的AV女优，但Sherlock还是认认真真的盯着他看，这认识让他隐约有一点兴奋。

但Sherlock对他那小心翼翼的玩弄方式很不满意，“John Watson，认真一点，你一点都不用力。”

John心里骂了一句脏话——他又不是抖M，“你什么时候有这种爱好了？”

“如果你指的是奇怪的性癖，大概是从认识你的那一天开始。”Sherlock突然想到，以此为契机他倒是可以开始尝试很多新花样，但此时此刻暂时不要吓到他的小医生。

“是吗？我还以为是某种异国浪漫。法兰西的魅力。”

“不，我讨厌法国，紫外线太强，热情的陌生人太多，法语说得也千奇百怪。现在闭嘴，John，你在毁掉气氛。别以为我不知道你想干什么。”

他只能把注意力重新转回自己身上，他已经被这长久的注视和自我抚慰弄得体温有些升高了，身体也开始在沙发上不自觉的扭动，他的右手一直无所事事，抬起来放到脸颊边，舌头就无意识的舔了下那手指。Sherlock突然动了。

“继续。”他很快说，“接着舔。”

这个行为本身不会让John感到兴奋，但Sherlock的语气和目光会。John被他鼓励得也起了兴致，把食指进得深一点，舌头和薄唇在那手指上来回吮动，嘴里是略微发咸的肌肤的味道，好像不再是属于自己的身体。他在想象那是夏洛克的手指，深入他的口中侵犯，在各个隐秘的角落里来回抽送，于是他舔的更加卖力。

稍微增加一根手指，并抽出来一些，Sherlock看到John灵活的舌头在手指间来回挑弄，像是在给它做一个绝妙的口活。他的下身早已经硬了起来，但他也不愿意错过John任何一个动情的神态，John的皮肤染上了一层粉色红晕，嘴角流下点点的津液泛着水光，如同接吻一样发出规律的响动，他无限渴望的用舌头取悦自己，就像是蜂鸟用尖吻吸食花蜜——舔手指，好的，他得牢牢的把这记在他的记忆宫殿之内。

John明显开始兴奋了，Sherlock看着他后仰着，眼神里有一些迷惑，就像他曾跪着给自己口交完之后那样，此时Sherlock提出什么要求他都不会拒绝，那种温热的触感好像现在就在包裹着他，他的阴茎早已疼得发紧，他把那玩意从裤子里释放出来，该死的，他真该在伦敦的。

“脱掉裤子。”

John乖得像只小奶狗，他试图站起来，但还是先征求了对方的意见。

“我要趴着吗？”

“不，就这样，把腰抬起来。”

这可是个技术活，John只好照办，他保持仍然躺在沙发里的姿势，艰难的踢掉鞋子，连同内裤和外裤一把拉下。现在他终于在Sherlock面前赤身裸体，而对方却衣冠整齐，这又成为新一轮的羞耻来源，John不太敢看自己腿间那隐约有抬头趋势的欲望象征。

“把腿分开放在扶手上。”

Sherlock的声音对他有着某种魔力。这个姿势完全就是把最隐秘的部位展示到摄像头前，但这不知廉耻的动作一点也不会成为薄脸皮的Watson医生的困扰，他满脑子想得只有Sherlock最开始的那句话——让我看，John，让我看。

他闭着眼，却无法抗拒在脑海中幻想画面中的自己现在到底是什么模样，也许是把头埋在靠垫里，两手主动掰开双臀，像是在请求任何一个人来填满自己。那些金色的耻毛中藏着已经被灼热视线注视得半硬起来的阴茎，会阴向下是已经微微张合的柔软后穴。如果Sherlock在这里，Sherlock一定会舔他，分开他，粗暴的插进来和John Waston融为一体再不分开。这想象让他的身体止不住一阵阵的战栗，他感觉对方的视线像一条无形的长蛇在他身上游走，无视他的意愿，满足他又不满足他，只是一味的撩起更多的快感潮涌，而这只会让他想要更多。

Sherlock有一会没说话。再次开口的时候，他的声音听起来有点沙哑。

“现在，随你高兴吧，你想怎么做都可以，但是不许手淫。”

John抱怨的看了他一眼，这无异于告诉他能做的其实只有一样——就算这本来就是他的打算，这也还是太欺负人了。

他用手在穴口那打着圈，还在犹豫是不是真的要让自己堕落至此。可眼角余光瞄到屏幕里的恋人，Sherlock的眼神比他见过的任何时候都要温柔，在身体上落下无形的亲吻，诱导他为他打开身体，然后一边强硬的推进去一边深吻他。

两根手指还是稍微有一点痛。“小傻瓜，润滑剂。” Sherlock说。

但John坚定的摇了摇头。他执着的只靠自己探索，因为姿势的关系，其实没有办法太过深入，但仅仅这样也已经让他两腿发软了。他正对着屏幕中Sherlock的脸庞，把自己最羞耻隐秘的样子完全展示在对方面前，纵容他用眼睛视奸自己，再也没有比这个更为色情的性爱方式了。这简直比真正的插入还要让他快感连连，他感觉那甬道开始自行绞住缓慢抽插的手指，顺着动作发出湿哒哒的水声，他的身体早已适应了这种使用方式，那都是Sherlock的功劳。

“嗯……”他开始呻吟，间或咬着嘴唇，但那并不是在压抑。

John开始难捱的摆动身体，听见电脑里传来奇怪的响动，他知道那是Sherlock也在自慰，Sherlock因为他而兴奋起来了，这让John更加大胆，他保持双腿张开的姿势，把左手从后面抽了出来，由右手接替了它的工作，然后把那沾满了体液的手指放到嘴里吸食，就像在尝试蜂蜜。上下两个敏感的部位都被异物占据，但更让他兴奋的是Sherlock的声响，他努力想想现在Sherlock是怎样用修长的手指上下撸动粗大的阴茎，他想必和现在的John一样都被快感逼的要爆炸却没有办法得到满足，恨不得立刻就从千里之外飞回来，这坏心眼的想法让上下的手指都进入得更用力。他也想要自慰，但Sherlock禁止他让自己满足，那得不到关注的阴茎已经挺立半天，从前段流出透明的液体，房间里现在全是性爱的气味，他自己的味道，Sherlock的味道，他们两个人合为一起的味道。

Sherlock喘着粗气，他还在不停的动作，但是他也不忘发问:

“你的玩具呢？”

John心虚的停下动作，试图蒙混过去，但是Sherlock一点都没迟疑过，“别扭扭捏捏的，我知道就在摄像头看不到的地方，我赌你就放在桌上，电脑的后面。”

他说的没错，那东西现在就静静的躺在那。其实那是Sherlock带回来的，据说是某个客户送给他作纪念的运用最新仿生科技限量版——天知道Sherlock整天都跟什么人打交道。然而因为John无论如何都不肯让Sherlock带着那玩意靠近自己，所以一直派不上用场，被扔在客厅五斗橱的最下面。

John把它拿过来，粗大的假阴茎被设计成马卡龙一样的紫色，流线的造型倒有几分可爱，可这尺寸比Sherlock的还让人难以接受，至少有三指粗，长的可怕，他紧张得咽了一下口水，他从来没用过这玩意。

但Sherlock的命令不容反抗，而且John早已经被撩拨得非常空虚难捱了。

“John，”Sherlock说得很有耐心，有如温柔的循循善诱，“放进去，让我看你操自己。”那感觉又来了，缠着他游走的长蛇吐信。

他拿着那个按摩棒放到身下，粗大的头部已经抵住入口，伴随而来的还有Sherlock的灼热目光，他看得很认真，就像是在接受某种教学，“有什么感觉？”

John不喜欢这种置身事外的态度，故意说，“比某人大。”而对方只是笑了起来。

他转动手腕推进去一点，前端倒是进入得很顺畅，John也被自己的手指充分的扩张过了，但是进入到一定程度的时候，茎身就碰膨大到了一个难以忍受的粗度，John想拔出去一点，可那也不是一件容易的事，他那早已被调教得食髓知味的甬道紧紧的咬住这入侵者不放，稍微抽出一点就用力回缩，带出粉色的肠壁软肉，让完全打开的身体喘息连连。这一幕无异只会让Sherlock再也忍受不住，他用手抓住自己已经硬的快爆炸的阴茎，粗暴的上下活动，隔空看着屏幕那头的恋人拿按摩棒操自己淫荡的后穴。

“舒服吗？”Sherlock的动作也越来越快。

“嗯嗯……啊……”John说不出完整的话，他想给一个肯定的答复，但是呻吟让辨认变得有些困难。

John动情的样子让Sherlock妒忌得要发疯，他实在不应该玩这个游戏，他一回到伦敦就要把那该死的按摩棒扔到泰晤士河。但他并不知道此时John脑子里想的其实是他。John忍不住想，如果现在是Sherlock在操他，他会怎么做呢？他大概会更加强硬的抓着自己的腰，就像是要把他捅穿似的猛力操他，这心不在焉就让他没能注意手指拨弄了某个地方，那是震动的开关。

伴随着隐隐的蜂鸣声，巨大的假阴茎立即在身体里疯狂扭动。John像是被鞭子击中猛然后仰，从下身直冲头顶的快感瞬间爆发，他一下子倒在沙发里。

“啊啊！！——”

John无力的夹紧双腿，这姿势倒也有几分熟悉的意味。在所有的室内性爱地点里，沙发是Sherlock最为偏爱的选择之一。因为当他把自己的身体完全压上去的时候，John除了乖乖陷在垫子里挨操没有任何逃走的可能性。他的身体被弯折成一个过于曲起的姿势，好让对方可以进到更深更里面，如果被操到了舒服的地方，John就会完全忘记紧咬嘴唇不让声音泄出来的坚持，开始不知廉耻的放荡喊叫。Sherlock会在这时候逼他说一些下流话，直到John哭着高潮又哭着被射在里面，再不厌其烦的吻他亲他很多遍：没事的，做得很好——他也只是口头上温柔而已——Sherlock从来不会只做一遍就放过他，他会在不应期期间也留在John湿热的身体里，搂着他一味打趣：你这个小骗子明明就舍不得我走那里面还吸得很用力像是生怕我离开似的，然后再一次的硬起来。无论他说什么做什么，John都会乖乖配合。Sherlock最喜欢John说不要了，但是John根本不敢说不要，因为那样的话，Sherlock会不顾他的哭叫求饶而做上一整晚。

他被这些记忆刺激得反应更为强烈，甬道里传来到一阵一阵想要更多的空虚感，他想要被填满，想要和之前无数个夜晚一样，被Sherlock毫不留情的侵犯进入，填满全身，日夜不知疲倦的只管做爱。

而那假阴茎还在后穴里以一个难以承受的频率高速摆动，湿软的甬道被取悦得难以自制，不停的绞动收缩，让先前分泌出的体液都要顺着露在外面的棒身滴下来，John整个人都被迫绷紧，他的背离开椅垫，已经要被这快感吊起来悬空。高潮已将他整个人击倒，他知道自己就要到了。

而他听到Sherlock怒吼一声，他已经射出来。

John用尽最后一丝自控力，猛地把后穴里的东西拔出来，按摩棒掉在地上，上面沾满的淋漓体液在地板上留下滑腻的水渍，仍发出嗡嗡的蜂鸣。饥渴的甬道瞬间失去了胀满他的入侵者，空虚简直让人要发疯，那先前快感眨眼变成千万条噬咬皮肤的小虫，折磨他，控制他，叫嚣着要主人用任何一个粗大的东西来满足自己。

但John只是咬着牙，他的手抚摸上前面已经半软的阴茎，开始缓缓上下套弄。因为后穴不完全的高潮，这次变得有点吃力。他在快感和失落之间，意识软如棉花，完全只是机械的动作，只知道要射出来。他要射出来，他要释放，就在该死的Sherlock面前。

他眼神失焦，只看到对方奇怪的保持沉默，而这种静默几乎要让他产生怨恨，像是陷入某种粘着的意识沼泽。他想要听到Sherlock说话，就像以往每一次John高潮时他从不会放过的那样，一边强硬的分开他，一遍在他耳朵旁边说着数不清的下流话，数不清的甜言蜜语，数不清的我爱你。

“嗯、嗯啊啊啊！……”

最高峰的瞬间脑内犹如炸开烟花，五感全消，眼前只有白光一片，好像四肢百骸都被快感吸光力气。John喘息了很久，高潮之后唯一能感受到的是从耻骨往上升起的阵阵酸麻以及大脑中的一片空白。

等他再次抬高视线，看见Sherlock正在盯着他，他知道现在自己被自己的精液射得到处都是的样子肯定非常狼狈——但Sherlock只是问了一句。

“为什么拔出来？”

John眯着眼，他还在高潮带来的颤栗之下，花了好久才找回说话的力气。他声调拖得老长，让人想起刚才那些甜腻的叫声，好像那东西还插在里面，好像Sherlock还插在里面，他歪过头，声音沙沙的，像是撒娇又像是哀求。

“我想要你，我只想要你。”

John离屏幕太远，看不清Sherlock脸上的表情，只看到他突然转头去拿什么东西，原来是手机。他啪啪啪不知道在弄什么。John挣扎着爬起来，刚刚才被侵犯过的穴口被沙发的皮革外套刺激得又开始收缩，有热热的东西从身体里流出来，在股间和大腿上的凹陷处游走出温暖的流线，这是刚才一轮放纵的证据，提醒他有多么的大胆和不知廉耻，这刺激也带来新的火种，他还没能完全得到满足。

而John努力把注意力放到对方身上，“有急事？”

“没什么，我只是买了张机票。”

John还有点呆，而Sherlock却像什么事都没发生的稀松平常，“最快一班是晚上11点到希斯罗机场，如果一切顺利，我在午夜前就能回到贝克街。”

大概他是必须马上赶去机场了，Sherlock关掉视讯界面没有丝毫的迟疑，不过在那之前，他约定似的轻轻呢喃一句。

“别睡着了，John。”

“我也想你。”

画面消失了。

John累的够呛，他的腰几乎要开始疼了，那是固定一个姿势的后遗症。看来这真不是个容易的差事。他光脚落在地板上，又碰到了那根按摩棒，于是他捡起来搁在餐桌上。他还必须做一点清理工作，但是此刻Watson医生真的需要休息。

重新靠在椅背里，John转过头，视线就落在一旁的东西上，那件他故意放在这里的Sherlock的睡衣，当然，还有那瓶根本就没开封过的润滑剂。

John不曾预料到真的会如此顺利，他感受到一丝罪恶的快感，哀叹于自己的堕落和道德败坏，但成功玩弄某个以聪明自诩的大侦探更在心头升起更为扭曲的愉悦——这让他不免露出一个微笑。策略和心机本来就是爱情的传统组成部分，为达目的谁都会不择手段——因为只有赢家才能得到全部，而占有全部无疑才是最高的享受。

他被这思绪摇摆环绕，模模糊糊好像还在高潮的余韵之下，无意识又把食指放到嘴边，浓重的气味像是某种甜点的迷人香气，让他沉醉其中，就像小男孩贪恋冰淇淋。此时此刻再糟糕的自我也无关紧要，周遭的一切早已离他远去。

他只是静静的躺在沙发里，任由那些自渎的痕迹和气味笼罩全身，等待午夜来临。


End file.
